Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding ''is upcoming Jaden's Adventures, Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures and Hiccup's Adventures movie that will be created by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot: Part 1- Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and their friends have been invited to the wedding of Twilight Sparkle's brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. But there's something strange about the bride. Will Twilight Sparkle, Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup find out the problem? And will this wedding go off without a hitch? Part 2 - After finding themselves in a underground crystal cave, Twilight, Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Pikachu, Meowth, Toothless, Nails, Tom and Jerry discover the real Princess Cadence and must stop the wedding before the imposter marries Shining Armor. Will they make it in time? Trivia *Zira and Forte will guest star in this. *This Day Aria is Ren the God of Humor's favorite MLP song. *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence will join Jaden's team at the end of this. *Last Laugh For Tonight: **Statler: Well what did you think? **(Waldorf changes and is revealed to be Changeling) **Changeling: *hisses angrily* **Statler: Hmmm. I agree with you. Songs *B.B.B.F.F. *This Day Aria *Love is in Bloom Scenes The Real Cadence *Jaden: *moans and wakes up* My head......... Is everyone okay? *Nails: *screams* Something's got me!!! *Meowth: Oh! That was me! Sorry! *Toothless: *Groans* *Jeffrey: Hey Twilight? How 'bout a little light, please? *Twilight: *creates a light from her horn* Hello? *her voice echoes* *Hiccup: Twilight? Where Are you? *Meowth: We're over here, guys! *Jeffrey: Anybody here? *his voice echoes* *Hiccup: Toothless, Give us some Light. *Toothless: *blasts and gives Light* *Twilight: Where are we....? *(suddenly, the fake Cadence appears on the surface of a crystal) *Fake Cadence: The caves beneath Canterlot! Once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside! And now, your prison! *Toothless: *roars* *Jeffrey: You won't keep us here forever! *Twilight Sparkle: Help! Help! *Fake Cadence: *laughs* It's no use! No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either! Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans! *laughs* *Jaden: Plans? *Twilight: What plans? *Fake Cadence: The plans I have for your brother of coarse! *Pikachu: *angrily* Pika! *Hiccup: You Can't Have Shining Armor! *Twilight Sparkle: *angrily* Don't you dare do anything to my brother you.... you monster! *Fake Cadence: Only way to stop me is to catch me! *laughs* *Jaden: Get her! *activates his Duel Disk* *Toothless: *Starts to Blast At Fake Cadence* *Fake Cadence: *appears on another crystal* Over here! *Toothless: *blast another One* *Hiccup: Toothless stop you'll run out of shots! Leave Jeffrey and Jaden do this. *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* *Twilight: *blasts a beam from her horn with bounces off the crystals and hits Nails by accident* *Nails: Ouch.... *Jerry: You okay? *Nails: Yeah. I'm okay. *Fake Cadence: *appears on another crystal surface* Nope! Over here! *laughs* *Hiccup: Over There Guys! *Jaden: That's it! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!! *Sparkman gets summoned* *Jeffrey: Fire! *uses a Fire attack on a crystal* *Hiccup: *Uses His Shield To Show arrows At another crystal* *Jaden: Attack Sparkman! *Sparkman attacks another crystal* *Hiccup: *points at the Final Crystal* Over There Guys! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Twilight: *blasts the crystal wall, and behind it.... is Cadence* *Jaden: *gasps and smiles upon sensing light magic in Cadence* *Twilight: *is about to attack Cadence* *Jeffrey: ...? *Toothless: *Grunts with confusion* *Cadence: No! Wait! *backs up a bit* *(Twilight tackles Cadence) *Jaden: ...! Twilight!!! Have you gone mad?!? *Hiccup: Don't you Know Who That is?! *Jeffrey: Wait! *Cadence: Please! Don't hurt me! *smiles upon seeing Twilight* Twilight! It's me! *Twilight: *makes an angry look* *Cadence: Please! You have to believe me! I've been imprisoned like you! The Cadence who brought you down here was an impostor! *Twilight: *angrily* Likely story! *Jaden: Twilight! She's telling the truth! That IS the real Cadence! I can sense light magic in her! *Meowth: You can? *Hiccup: How? *Nails: I don't know.... She's gonna need to prove it. *Cadence: *does a familiar dance to Twilight* Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves... *Cadence and Twilight: And do a little shake. *Toothless: *Shocked that She's the Real Cadence* *Pikachu: ...! Pika! *Meowth: It IS her! *Twilight: *smiles* You remember me! *hugs Cadence* *Cadence: *smiles and hugs Twilight back* Of coarse I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most? *Jaden: *smiles* So you're the real Cadence. It's nice to meet you your highness. *bows* I'm Jaden Yuki. *Jeffrey: *bows* I'm Jeffrey Dragonheart, and this is Pikachu and Meowth. *Hiccup: *bows* And I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless, My Dragon, also a Night Fury. *Nails: *bows* I'm Nails the Spider, at your service your highness. *Tom: I'm Tom. *Jerry: I'm Jerry. *Toothless: *Bows* *Cadence: *smiles* You must be friends of Twilight. It's very nice to meet you. *Hiccup: Yes, We Are. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Toothless: *Purrs* *Cadence: *smiles and pets Toothless* *Toothless: *Starts to Lick Her* *Cadence: *laughs* Awwwwww. I like you too Toothless! *Hiccup: Oh Toothless always do that to our Friends All the Time. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Toothless: *Hears Fake Cadence's Cackle And Starts Growling* *Jeffrey: We can't stay here, guys. *Twilight: We have to get out of here! We have to stop her! *Meowth: Then what are we waiting for?! *Hiccup: But how are we supposed to get out of here? *Jaden: I have an idea. *takes out a lumpy green rock from his pocket* This could help. *Hiccup: Good thinking Jaden. * Meowth: What's that? * Jaden: It's called an Inferno Stone. Osiris uses these for traveling, and so do I. You throw it to the floor and a safe magic fire portal will open to the place you need to get to. * Jeffrey: Whoa... * Jaden: But unfortunately, this is my last one. And it's not strong enough to send us all back. *Pikachu: Pika. *Jaden: We need to decide who to send back up with this. *Jeffrey: ...Hm. *Nails: If anyone should use it, it should be Princess Cadence! She's got a wedding to get to!!! *Meowth: Sounds like a plan. *Cadence: I can't leave my new friends down here though. *Tom: Then who's gonna go? *Hiccup: I know who. I have a plan. *Nails: You do? *Pikachu: Pika? *Meowth: Huh? *Hiccup: We'll send Toothless, Nails, Tom and Jerry back up. You guys can stall the wedding long enough 'til we get Cadence there in time. *Tom: Us? *Hiccup: Yes you guys, Toothless will lead you to the Wedding. *Toothless: *Grunts in agreement and then calls for Tom and Jerry, And nails to follow him* *Jaden: Okay. Get ready! *throws the Inferno Stone to the ground, a buff of moss green smoke poofs up and a green firey portal opens* *Twilight: ...!!! *coughs and waves her hoof* Geez!! That's foul!! *Jaden: I know. But you get used to the smell eventually. *Nails: Don't worry, boss. We promise to buy you as much time as we can to get Princess Cadence to her wedding in time! *Princess Cadence: *smiles* Thank you. Thank you all so much. I don't know how I can repay you for your kindness. *Jaden: *smiles* Are you kidding? A kind caring beautiful princess like you deserves to be happy. Plus, after hearing the happy things you've done for Twilight as a filly, we'd do anything in exchange. *Jeffrey: *smiles* He's right. Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures